starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Стандартный год
Стандартный год ( ) или просто год был единицей измерения времени, привязанной к Стандартному галактическому календарю, ведущему отсчёт по корусантскому летоисчислению. Период обращения названной планеты вокруг своей звезды составлял 368 дней, что равнялось двенадцати месяцам, каждый из которых состоял минимум из 30 дней.Иллюстрированный атлас Этот период и назывался стандартным, или корусантским, годом. Продолжительность года на различных планетах и спутниках различалась в зависимости от особенности звёздной системы, в основном, длины орбиты и скорости движения небесного тела по ней. Местный год на лунах газовых гигантов, как правило, исчислялся периодом обращения вокруг последних, тогда как год на планетарной луне исчислялся по планетарному же времени.Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One — стр. 9, 16 За кулисами Игра «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» первоначально представляет год, состоящий из десяти месяцев, каждый из которых длится семь недель из пяти дней, плюс три праздничных недели и ещё три праздничных дня.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded — стр. 199 Дальнейшие ретконы опровергли данную систематизацию и ввели в Далёкой Галактике летоисчисление, более похожее на земное. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 1: Шторм Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 6: Узник Богана, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 7: Узник Богана, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 9: Узник Богана, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 10: Узник Богана, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 11: Война Силы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 15: Война Силы, часть 5» * «Дарт Мол: Взаперти» * ''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama * «Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 6: Тёмный повелитель» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 9: Возвращение домой» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 50: Демон, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 1: Тени ситхов» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * * * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Star Wars: Jedi Academy» * «Наследие джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения» * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи» * «Тайны джедаев» * * «Под покровом лжи» * «Podracing Tales» * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» * «Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 4: Хранители ключа чиссов» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Защитники потерянного Храма» * «The Clone Wars: The Smuggler's Code» * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» / novel / junior novel * «Star Wars: Kenobi» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: Кулак тирана, часть 1» * «Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2» * «Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 4» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 27: Несущий огонь, часть 5» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 1» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4» * «Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 5» * «Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time» * * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 6: Трудные мишени, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 7: Трудные мишени, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 10: Трудные мишени, часть 5» * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * «The Flight of the Falcon» * «The Star Wars 2» * «The Star Wars 6» * «The Star Wars 7» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» / novel / junior novel * ''The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic * * * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Tilotny Throws a Shape» * «Star Wars 10» * «Star Wars 12» * «Звёздные войны 13: Пять дней одного ситха, часть 1» * «Star Wars 15» * «Starfall» * * * * «Негодяи» * «Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth» * «The Constancia Affair» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * «River of Chaos 1» * «The Kashyyyk Depths» * «Империя и Восстание: Лезвие бритвы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» / novel / junior novel * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * * * * * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * «The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» / novel / junior novel * «The Jabba Tape» * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * ''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama * * * * * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Поперечное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «Испытание» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2» * «Legacy 4: Noob» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 6: Излом, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 21: Неукротимые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 32: Выжить, чтобы сражаться, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 37: Татуин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 44: Монстр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 6: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 1» * «Under a Black Sun» * «The Jewel of Yavin» * «Operation: Shadowpoint» }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Cracken's Rebel Field Guide» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Kit» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * * * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Alien Encounters» * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * * «Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Руководство по обучению в Академии джедаев» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Галактика в войне» * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * «Галактика интриг» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Enter the Unknown» * «Suns of Fortune» * «Dangerous Covenants» * * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * * «Death Star Owner's Workshop Manual» * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * * * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance»}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Единицы измерения времени